


The Return of Eros

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious!Yuuri, Best Friends, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Canon Compliant, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hormonal!Victor, Hormones, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Relationship Advice, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Victor’s hormones are all over the place. One minute he’s craving ice cream, the next he’s craving…something else.But Yuuri’s a little nervous about…that…when his mate’s pregnant. Even though he really, really wants to…





	The Return of Eros

**Author's Note:**

> **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!**
> 
> Sooooo I haven't written any smut since [Green-Eyed Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296647) and I thought, seeing as it's Valentine's Day, that maybe these two deserved a little...loving ;)
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Contains a looooooot of smut! But there's love there too <3

            Yuuri was woken up by the most amazing smell. Roses and violets.

            Smiling softly as he sleepily stretched, he knew without opening his eyes that Victor was awake, the omega’s scent now peaking first thing in the morning as he greeted their baby with a loud, ecstatic purr. The violet hue to his scent had begun to slowly develop, meaning that their baby was getting stronger. This only made Victor happier, which in turn made Yuuri happy.

            “’Morning, Vit-”

            Yuuri was interrupted by the soft trailing of fingertips along his abdomen, a lazy pattern setting his skin alight. His eyes flew open with a gasp and he sat up a little, hands sprawled on the mattress on either side of him.

            Victor was lying on his side, smiling crookedly at his half-asleep husband as he continued to let his fingers dance along the defined dips and ridges of Yuuri’s stomach, smirking at the way the alpha hissed at the ticklish contact.

            “Good morning, lyubov moya.” He purred, his voice gravelly and thick in the dimly-lit room. Yuuri could practically taste the sugary undertone to his scent even before Victor pressed his lips to his, hungrily pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, a low moan vibrating in his throat.

            “V-Vitya?” Yuuri spluttered, his inner alpha already reacting to the heady scent, feeling himself growing hard in his pyjama shorts from just his mate’s kiss and fingertips. “Is-is this a good idea?”

            The omega smirked against his jaw as he trailed sloppy kisses down to his scent gland, humming softly against his blushing, shivering skin. “I think you already know the answer to that, don’t you?”

            Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself melting under the searing heat of his mate’s lips, his scent gland releasing more sandalwood into the air. Of course his inner alpha knew exactly what it wanted – to take his omega apart, to make him chant his name in feverish ecstasy, to fill him with his cock over and over again.

            But Yuuri was aware of the curve of Victor’s stomach as the omega shifted next to him, the stretched flesh feeling so delicate and soft under his hands as they began to roam of their own volition. He knew that, just below that tender, warm skin, their baby was resting comfortably.

            Whilst it wasn’t exactly dangerous for them to have sex while Victor was pregnant, male omegas’ reproductive system was so sensitive, it was usually recommended for them to avoid sex.

            Of course, that was easier said than done. Especially when Victor was staring up at Yuuri with a fiery weight in his amethyst eyes, his inner omega rising to the surface as he licked a stripe over Yuuri’s collarbone, his hand grazing over the tent at the front of Yuuri’s shorts.

            Yuuri grabbed his wrist gently, stopping his husband. “Wait.”

            Victor blinked owlishly. “What’s the matter?”

            “Vitya…you know that - ”

            “Yuuri.” The omega drew out each vowel of his name in such a sultry way it almost made the alpha forget what he was trying to say. “It’s okay. _I’m_ okay. In fact, I’m - ”

            “What about the baby?” Yuuri felt his heart race as he licked his dry lips. “The midwife told us to be careful.”

            Victor made a dismissive sound, scowling impatiently. “I think I know the limitations of my own body, thank you very much! And right know, I know what I want.”

            Suddenly Yuuri found himself sprawled on his back, Victor pinning his legs beneath him as his arms bracketed his head. The alpha yelped at the intense look in his mate’s eyes, amethyst flames burning his skin as they trailed downwards.

            “I want you, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice came out breathy and cracked, the swell of his bump brushing against Yuuri’s stomach as he hovered over him. “I want you to make love to me. Please? It’s been so long since I had my alpha inside me.”

            “Vitya…” Yuuri felt every fibre of his inner alpha roaring at the omega’s declaration and balled his fists at his sides. “I-I don’t want to do anything that might hurt the baby.”

            Victor whined quietly, sinking lower over him. Yuuri’s eyes rolled back and he growled when he felt his mate’s hardness brush against his, the clothed friction sending sparks up his spine. “Alpha…” he pleaded, tears of frustration pricking at the corner of his eyes as he rolled his hips again, the delicious yet annoying feel of fabric against his erection making him clench his jaw and hiss a sharp breath. “You won’t hurt Baby. I promise. Please. _Please take me, Yuuri_!”

            “I said no!” Yuuri yelled, louder than he intended, and scuffled from under his husband’s tantalising touches and intoxicating scent and practically leapt off the bed, gasping for air. His skin still tingled with the memory of Victor’s fingertips, of the sensation of his length rubbing against his – the very thought making him throb in his increasingly-tight shorts – and he bit down on another growl. “I – won’t – hurt – Baby.” He took a deep breath between each word, turning away from his husband’s hurt expression and throwing a t shirt over his head and sweat pants over his shorts.

            Victor knelt up on the bed, staring incredulously at his husband. He knew Yuuri was just as horny as he was – the golden flash in his eyes and the blush that ran from the top of his forehead to his chest told him that – so it hurt him to be shut out like that. He curled a hand over his bump and swallowed a whimper when Baby kicked his palm gently.

            That was twice in as many minutes that he’d been kicked in the gut.

            “Yuuri - ” Victor’s chest heaved as the alpha ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Wrapping his arms around his chest, hot tears ran freely down his face as he heard the front door slam shut.

            _He doesn’t see me as his mate anymore. I’m just a pregnant omega, the one who’s carrying his baby. He doesn’t want me anymore. I’m not sexy anymore._

Makkachin quietly padded into the bedroom, whining sympathetically. Victor offered the poodle a weak, wet smile and patted the spot next to him. He buried his face in the chocolate fluff when Makkachin hopped on the bed with a quiet yap.

            “At least one of you wants to be close to me!” he muttered sulkily, voice thick with tears.

            He cuddled Makkachin until the tears stopped and his poodle’s fur was sopping wet (not that Makkachin minded, gently licking his master’s hand, the canine responding to the sad omega’s whimpering). Then he hopped in the shower, found his new favourite blue hoodie and grey sweatpants that Yuuri had bought him when his clothes had gotten too tight and dialled a number on his phone, whistling for Makkachin to follow him out the front door.

            “Hi Chris. Is it okay if I drop by? I…I need to bitch about my braindead husband.”

***

            Yuuri discovered two things that morning. One; it’s almost impossible to run with an erection. Two; other alphas don’t like the scent of a horny alpha in public. The number of people who glared at him as he ran through the park, trying desperately to shake off residual traces of his arousal, keeping his eyes glued to the ground until he was sure the golden glint had faded back to his normal brown, made the alpha feel twitchy. He knew he’d probably react the same way if the shoe was on the other foot, the idea of a sexually-frustrated alpha being within a hundred miles of Victor would have probably driven him crazy.

            Slumping onto a bench to catch his breath, Yuuri scratched at his scalp, his fingers digging into his dishevelled hair, and leaned forward until his head was almost in his lap.

            _I’ve just run out on Vitya. I ran out the door like a petrified virgin! I’ve just left my pregnant mate all alone. He must hate me right now. And I don’t blame him._

“Yuuri?”

            He looked up, a growl vibrating in his throat. He was not in the mood to be noticed. He wanted to be left alone.

            Until he saw that the voice belonged to his best friend.

            Phichit smiled nervously, keeping a safe distance from the agitated alpha. Even as a beta, the Thai skater could smell the pitched sandalwood and vanilla of his old roommate’s scent. He knew better than to jump into his usual greeting of a hug when Yuuri was displaying so much anxiety and frustration.

            “Hey buddy.” He said gently, patting the perspiration on his brow with the back of his hand, his lemongrass scent easing off a little as he calmed down from his jog. “What brings you out here…when you’re - ”

            “You mean when I’m clearly horny.” Yuuri snapped before holding an apologetic hand up. “Phich, I did something dumb.”

            Phichit smirked. “I guessed that much. The last time you growled at me was when you flubbed a double toe loop in front of your beloved Vitya and I took a picture!” he sat down next to Yuuri, offering his water bottle. The alpha swigged like he hadn’t drunk in a month. “So what did you do this time? And where’s Victor?”

            Yuuri swallowed thickly. “At home. Where I left him. I…this morning, he-he wanted…I mean…”

            Phichit sighed heavily. “Okay, let’s head to my place. Maybe by the time we get there you’ll be able to say a complete sentence.”

***

            Chris sat on one side of his thick, plush pink sofa, one leg hooked under the other and his chin resting on a hand, and listened dutifully as his best friend ranted about his husband. For over an hour. Animatedly. Dramatically. Sulkily.

            “I mean, it was obvious that he wanted it too!” Victor scoffed, hugging a fluffy white cushion with a dark scowl. “Do you have any idea how humiliating it was when he pushed me away?”

            “I have a general idea,” the Swiss omega chuckled, passing Victor the chocolate box again, “seeing as this is the fifth time you’ve told me the story.”

            Victor shoved a chocolate in his mouth and glared at Chris. “Very funny.” He grumbled drily.

            Chris smiled sweetly. “Mon ami, I’m afraid I can see Yuuri’s point of view; you’re finally pregnant and you know how sensitive our bodies are. He’s just thinking about this little bundle of joy.” He reached over and patted Victor’s bump, his inner omega purring happily when he felt a tiny kick. It almost made him broody. Almost.

            Victor’s mouth twitched a little when Baby kicked but he still huffed. “He should also think about me, Chris! He hasn’t so much as touched me since Christmas!”

            “So you thought you’d just jump his bones while he was sleeping?” the blonde omega teased with a raised brow. “You never were subtle. Remind me again, when you showed up at his family’s onsen stark naked, how did your alpha respond?”

            Victor hugged the cushion to his chin. “He hid in his room.”

            “Right. And how long did it take you to get laid back then?”

            Victor pouted. “Long enough.”

            Chris shrugged, sipping at his tea. “Do you see where I’m going with this? You know Yuuri thinks with his heart, not his dick. Something I am so jealous of, by the way, that you have such a thoughtful mate! If you want him to bed you, maybe you shouldn’t act so…desperate?”

            “But I am desperate!” Victor whined.

            “I know you are! How you managed to get here without having every alpha in the city drooling after you is beyond me, even if you are Bonded! Did you put on scent blocker or something?”

            Victor drew his hoodie up to his nose with a slight smile. “This smells like my Yuuri.” He offered the explanation like it was a guilty secret, blushing as vanilla filled his nose, his inner omega drawing comfort from the scent, even if he was still upset.

            Chris laughed. “Even when you’re sulking, you’re adorable. No wonder Yuuri is crazy about you.” He sat forward and patted Victor’s knee. “Victor, I get it. Sometimes our hormones get the better of us. I can only imagine the storm that’s going on in your head at the moment, but remember that Yuuri is probably going through something similar – his mate is pregnant and, whereas before he could take you whenever the mood suited you both, his inner alpha is on constant ‘Protect’ mode.”

            Victor thought about that for a moment. “He did keep going on about not wanting to hurt Baby. But that’s ridiculous! I mean, Yuuri _has_ got a big - ”

            “Victor!” Chris squealed, blushing furiously. “TMI!”

            The Russian omega giggled. “Sorry. But you know what I mean. It’s not like he’d reach my womb or anything if we…did anything.”

            Chris shook his head, blonde curls bouncing. “Alphas have a very weird sense of anatomy, especially their own. But I’m sure he just wants to make sure you’re both happy and safe. Isn’t that his job as your alpha?”

            “Isn’t it also his job to satisfy his omega?” Victor huffed, shoving another chocolate in his mouth. Stupid cravings.

            “And isn’t it your job as his omega to be there for him too?” Chris offered with a soft smile. “So if he’s not ready to “do anything”, shouldn’t you respect that?”

            Victor felt tears prick at his eyes. “Oh god, I’m a horrible mate, aren’t I?”

            Chris purred softly and wrapped an arm around Victor’s shoulders. “No, sweetie. You’re just a bit hormonal, which is totally normal. Look, I’m no expert on what you’re going through, but I think you need to talk to Yuuri. Fully clothed, of course!”

            Victor nudged Chris in the chest, sniffling loudly but smiling. “Thanks. I guess you’re right.”

            “Of course I’m right. Now, I suggest you get home before your precious alpha wonders where you are and tears up the city searching for you. And be sure to tell me when you finally get your claws into that cute butt of his!”

***

            “So let me get this right;” Phichit said slowly, keeping his grey eyes neutral as he stared at Yuuri across his coffee table, his hands loosely clasped together, elbows resting on his knees, “you woke up this morning to your drop-dead-gorgeous husband practically riding you, begging you to give him some…and you ran out the door in a panic?”

            Yuuri blushed, almost spilling his coffee onto the glass table. “It sounds bad when you say it like that.”

            Phichit gave him a deadpan glare. “And when you tell the story, it just sounds like a humble brag!” he clutched his black t shirt in one hand, pressing the other to his forehead. “Oh Phichit!” he squeaked, putting on an overexaggerated whine. “It’s awful – my sexy mate wants me to screw his brains out all day long! What is the world coming to?”

            Yuuri choked on his coffee, his face going the same shade of red as Phichit’s sofa. “Th-that’s not what it was like at all!”

            Phichit grinned wickedly, what Yuuri called his shit-eating grin. “Sure. I still don’t see why you ran away; it’s not like you’re a virgin.” He winked at his best friend, clearly enjoying making the alpha squirm.

            “Victor’s pregnant!”

            “And? Does that mean he’s not allowed to get horny? From what I’ve heard, pregnant omegas are like rabbits when it comes to sex!”

            Yuuri glared coldly. “That’s not the point. He needs to be careful. Things aren’t like how they were before.”

            Phichit frowned, lounging back as one of his hamsters scurried over his knee. “In what way? Are you saying you don’t fancy him anymore?”

            “Of course I do!” Yuuri almost shouted, incredulous and outraged.

            “Have you told him that lately?”

            Yuuri opened and closed his mouth several times, looking down at the baby hamster that bumped its fluffy head against his foot, asking to be picked up. “I tell him that I love him every day.”

            The Thai beta smiled fondly. “That’s not the same thing, and you know it’s not.”

            Yuuri let the baby hamster settle in his hand, the tiny orange-and-white ball of fluff squeaking happily. “I know. I do, but…”

            “You let your fear get the better of you.”

            Yuuri looked up at his best friend. The smile had set into a firm, sympathetic line on his tanned face. He hadn’t seen that expression for a long time.

            “Yuuri, I’ve known you forever. I get that you want to keep your mate and your unborn baby safe, but you’re overthinking the situation again. Just like you did when Victor first came into your life.”

            “What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, not realising that another hamster had started crawling into his lap.

            “Remember what you told me when you saw Victor naked for the first time? In the onsen?”

            Yuuri blushed again. “I…I ran into my bedroom.”

            “And why did you run away?”

            “Because my inner alpha wanted to fuck him right there and then and I freaked out.”

            “You overthought the situation and talked yourself out of six months of mind-blowing sex.” Phichit laughed when Yuuri hid his face in his hand.

            “Hey, I made up for it when the time was right!” Yuuri chuckled, the knot in his gut loosening a little thanks to his friend’s gentle teasing.

            Phichit laughed a little louder. “Oh, I remember the smug text you sent me! I think I still have it saved on my phone, if you want to remind yourself - ”

            “NO!” Yuuri laughed, embarrassed at the memory of his younger self bombarding his best friend with text after text when he lost his virginity to the sexiest man in the world. “I don’t need reminding, thanks.”

            “Ah, but I think you do.” Phichit said sagely. “Get some of that old magic back. I mean, you’re Yuuri Katsuki – Eros of the Ice!”

            “That was a long time ago, Phich.” The alpha said with a fond shake of his head, a third hamster curling in his lap.

            “So you’re telling me that you still don’t have what it takes to make the Living Legend turn to putty in your hands?” the beta smirked with a sly wink. “Yuuri, you’re an alpha – aren’t you guys supposed to be all raging hormones and face-melting sex?”

            “Do you think all alphas are constantly in rut?” Yuuri stared at Phichit like he’d grown another head. “I’m human, not an animal! I’m not constantly humping Vitya’s leg!”

            Phichit spat out his mouthful of coffee, choking on a laugh. “I still have those photos, if you want - ”

            “Who made you my biographer?! Why do you still have all of that stuff?”

            “For moments like this, when my best friend needs to be told that he’s still a smoking-hot alpha and he’s the luckiest guy in the world to have an equally-hot mate waiting for him at home. Look, buddy, you and I both know that you’d never do anything to put Victor or the baby in danger. But I also know that you need to get your head out of your ass and stop thinking like an alpha and start thinking like a husband!”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Yuuri frowned.

            “It means that yes, Victor is carrying your baby, so rough, wild sex is probably out of the question, but - ” he added quickly when the alpha flashed an angry look his way, “your husband asked you to make love to him. Are you really going to keep saying no to him? Do you really _want_ to keep saying no?”

            “No.” Yuuri said quietly, as if the answer was so obvious, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t realised it before. “Of course I don’t!”

            Phichit grinned excitedly. “Then why are you still sat here, covered in my babies?”

            “Huh?” Yuuri glanced down and laughed; along with the orange-and-white baby hamster that was snoozing in his hand, a grey-and-brown hamster was sitting in his lap, tiny black eyes looking up lovingly at him, an older brown one with greying whiskers was settled in the crook of his arm and a reddish-brown baby had somehow managed to crawl onto his shoulder without him noticing.

            Phichit set the sandy-coloured veteran that was in his hands onto the sofa and started de-hamstering his best friend with a hearty laugh. “Like I said, why are you still sat here?” he reiterated once all his pets were safe on the sofa. “Get home and get some!”

***

            Victor took a deep breath, his hand hovering over the front door handle. Makkachin bopped his nose against his hip, whining softly. Victor’s mouth curled into a tiny smile; it was almost as if the poodle was telling him to hurry up and get in the house.

            “Makkachin.” He muttered, ruffling the poodle’s fur behind his ear. “When we get in, go in the den, okay? I need to have a word with Daddy.” He shook his head. He was talking to Makkachin like he could reply. He hadn’t had to have a conversation with his pet in a long time. Not since Yuuri came into his life.

            ~Vitya?~ Yuuri’s voice over their Bond startled the omega, making him jump. He caught a prickle of concern from the alpha and instinctively tucked a hand into his hoodie pocket, rubbing his bump with a soft smile. Of course, Yuuri was only worried about the baby.

            ~I’m just outside.~ he replied, trying to keep his disappointment from his voice. ~I’ll be in in a sec.~

            A muted growl rumbled over their Bond, making Victor shudder unexpectedly. ~Good. We need to talk.~

            The omega swallowed a thick lump and fumbled with his key, Makkachin scooting past him to duck into the den, barking his usual “I’m home!” greeting in the hall before lunging for his basket. Victor shrugged his hoodie off and hung it on the coat rack, the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck standing on edge as he kicked his shoes off.

            The air was thick with vanilla and sandalwood, the rolling clouds of scent making him whine quietly with need. He shook his head, clearing his mind. The scent could easily have been residual from that morning. He remembered that alphas’ scents were supposed to linger as a warning to others that this was an occupied nest, a claimed territory. Victor smiled a little, remembering how good it used to feel to feel claimed and protected by his husband, the cloud of vanilla and sandalwood serving as a reminder that he was Yuuri’s. Only Yuuri’s.

            “I’m home!” he called brightly, ducking his head into the living room, only to be surprised to find it empty. “Yuuri? Where are you?”

            A fresh wave of vanilla and sandalwood washed over him and Victor visibly shuddered as the scent brushed over his mind, an invisible hand seeming to run down his spine.

            “Welcome home, Vitya.” Victor turned sharply at the honey-coated croon of his name, his eyes on stalks as Yuuri padded out of the den.

            The alpha grinned crookedly at the shocked expression on Victor’s face and felt himself slip into a role he hadn’t played for a long time, perhaps too long. He had been glad Victor hadn’t been home when he got back, giving him time to get ready; after a quick shower and changing into a pair of sleek black trousers that hugged his hips and thighs perfectly and a soft black shirt that he deliberately left unbuttoned, he began to remember what it was like at the beginning of their relationship. When the gold-medal-winning omega had asked him to seduce him on the ice, to enthral his audience, to channel his inner alpha and display his dominance.

            Victor swallowed thickly. Yuuri, all in black and barefoot, his washboard stomach and toned chest proudly on display under the open silk shirt, like marble under a veil, beckoned him to reach out and touch him. Almost dared him to. He watched his chocolate eyes turn golden, the sight making his stomach flip and his mouth run dry. His raven hair looked slightly damp, a single bead of water running down his neck, over his scent gland. Victor wanted nothing more than to catch that droplet on his tongue and drink the vanilla and sandalwood essence of his mate. Just like he did when he became his coach, all those years ago.

            _“You’re an alpha, Yuuri. A wolf amongst a flock of lambs. A panther stalking a deer. You are power, strength and raw sex embodied. Use that natural sensuality to seduce the audience – to seduce me!”_

_“Seduce you?! I-I can’t…”_

_“Yuuri. I know you can. Somewhere deep inside you, there’s enough Eros to make the whole world drop to its knees for you. Show me that, my young alpha; bring me to my knees, and the audience will fall too.”_

Yuuri’s grinned widened as the memory flashed in his mind, and at the tremor in Victor’s fists. No doubt his husband was thinking the same thing as him.

            ~Do I still have what it takes, “Coach”?~ he rumbled low over their Bond, his velvety voice making the omega suck his lower lip into his mouth with a hushed breath. A quick nod, a rapid bounce of silver tresses over a wide sapphire eye was all the signal he needed to step forward.

            Pushing his thick hair from his face, the alpha released more thick pheromones into the air as he sauntered forward with an easy roll of his hips, feeling his mate respond to his scent over their empathic link with a tiny burst of sugar-coated roses. He grinned to himself; he had surprised Victor. Good.

            “Y-Yuuri?” Victor finally managed to form a word, tripping over his tongue as it proceeded to loll out of his mouth at the sight of his husband looking like the centrefold of a magazine, sex and desire rolling off him in waves as his eyes flashed golden at him. “I…I thought you said you wanted to talk?”

            Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, smirking at the blush that had begun to creep over Victor’s cheeks. “I said we _needed_ to talk, Vitya. You know…talk?”

            The omega purred loudly at the implication in his mate’s drawling voice, feeling that first wonderful tug of arousal behind his naval. “And…w-what do we need to talk about?” he stammered, hoping to god that he was reading the golden flash in the alpha’s eyes right.

Yuuri stepped closer. Victor took a step back. The alpha stalked forward. The omega backed up. Two more steps and the taller man felt his back hit the wall and he gasped, his husband suddenly bracketing him with outstretched arms, golden eyes trailing down his body like he could see through his baggy t shirt and sweatpants. The thought made heat rise on the omega’s skin and seep through his limbs, making his breaths come out hiccupping and stuttered.

            “I think,” Yuuri whispered slowly, revelling in the sight of his husband panting for him, his inner alpha growling with the need to assert himself, to flaunt his sensuality like a panther, “we need to talk about this t shirt.” He hooked a finger under the hem, his knuckle brushing over the soft swell of Victor’s bump.

            “M-my t shirt?” Victor struggled to think straight, his inner omega screaming with frustration as Yuuri’s finger touched his bump, his sensitive skin setting alight with the almost accidental touch.

            Yuuri hummed low in his throat. “We need to talk about how it’s in the way. Don’t you agree, Koibito?”

            Victor let a tiny moan slip past his lips as Yuuri pulled his t shirt higher up his chest, slowly, and his eyes rolled in his head. Leaning against the wall, the omega hissed in a sharp breath as his mate huffed, his breath hot against his chest as Yuuri ducked his head, laying soft kisses over the swell of his stomach and up his chest, fingertips trailing upwards until the fabric of his t shirt bunched up under his chin and he had to raise his arms, letting the alpha pull it over his shoulders and head.

            Yuuri smiled warmly. “Much better.”

            His eyes wandered down Victor’s chest with a lick of his lips, like a parched man staring at an oasis. His fingertips rolled over Victor’s nipples, making the omega whimper and lean into the touch with a heaving, panting breath.

            “I’ve always loved your chest, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured thickly, teasing the sensitive dark-pink nubs between his forefingers and thumbs in slow, circular motions. “I love how firm it is in my hands. I love that just under here - ” a hand moved to brush along the dark Bond Mark, the skin instantly warming and pulsing under his fingers, “- is your heart. Your beautiful, loving, big heart.”

            The omega preened at the compliments that his mate crooned so sweetly. It had felt like it had been so long since he had last spoken like this. “Yuuri - ”

            He threw his head back and cried out as Yuuri latched his lips over the Bond Mark, sucking gently on the taut flesh. Victor buried his fingers in Yuuri’s thick hair, sparks flying behind his eyelids as the Mark began to pulse bright red, responding to the alpha’s lips and teeth. His other hand clung to Yuuri’s shoulder, holding him close as the alpha continued to fondle his chest, the roll and pinch of his fingers in perfect rhythm with the kitten licks and soft nibbling over his Mark.

            ~Alpha!~ Victor pleaded over their link. ~Alpha, please…please…~

            ~Vitya…~ Yuuri sounded almost like he was about to cry as he kissed and sucked all over his husband’s chest, drinking in the mewling moans that filled his ears as he lay pinkening marks. ~You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.~

            “I love you, Yuuri.” Victor panted, sliding a hand under the open collar of the alpha’s black shirt, pushing the silky fabric over his cream-coloured shoulder until Yuuri stood upright, gazing deep into his eyes as he let Victor remove the shirt, letting it drop to the floor. Judging by the hungry growl that vibrated in Yuuri’s throat, Victor guessed that his pupils had shifted from sapphire blue to amethyst purple, the alpha responding to his inner omega’s call to mate. “I love you so much.”

            “Oh, Vitya!” Yuuri growled possessively, crashing his lips onto his husband’s in a delirious, needy clash of lips and tongues, of breathy moans and digging fingernails over flexed biceps and down spines.

            The alpha rutted against his mate’s thigh, his length swelling with each torturous roll of his hips against fabric. The omega mirrored the movement, whining at the lack of skin-on-skin contact, his thighs trembling with anticipation as he felt heat and slick begin to leak from inside him.

            Yuuri reached between them, skimming his hand under Victor’s bump and along his pelvic line and under the waistband of his sweatpants. When Victor canted his hips up with an impatient whimper of his name, he slid his hand further, his mouth running dry as he wrapped his fingers around the omega’s cock with a firm stroke.

            “Oh god!” Victor shrieked, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as Yuuri slowly set a rhythm, gently stroking his length, flicking his thumb over his leaking slit and drawing a thick bead of precome to the surface to drag it down his member. “Oh god, Yuuri! Please, please, yes, yes, oh god I’ve missed this!”

             Yuuri pressed himself to Victor’s hip, carefully avoiding his bump, nibbling the sensitive skin over his scent gland, drawing the taste of roses onto his tongue as he kept his rhythm slow and teasing, his inner alpha filling with pride at the needy noises coming from his mate. “I’ve missed this too, my love.”

             Victor looked into Yuuri’s eyes through heavy lashes. “You have? But…this morning -”

            Yuuri pressed a finger to Victor’s lips. “I’m sorry about this morning. I didn’t want to hurt you. But I did hurt you, didn’t I? I hurt my omega by running away. Well,” he dropped to his knees, the weight of Victor’s amethyst eyes boring a hole to his very core, “I’m going to make that right, Vitya.”

            Victor watched, slack-jawed and breathless, as Yuuri trailed his lips down his stomach, softly kissing every single purple stretchmark that marred his once-flawless skin, his hands resting on his hips with a firm but gentle hold. The omega’s breath hitched when he felt a huff of breath along his twitching cock.

            “Yuuri…” he began to plead just as his husband took him in his mouth, the sudden hot, wet sensation over his cock making him cry out with what sounded like a combination of joy, shock and ecstasy. He immediately bucked his hips into the wetness, burying his hands in Yuuri’s hair, chanting his name over and over in ever-increasing reverence.

            ~Yuuri! Oh my god, oh-oh my god, yes! Yes, yes just like that! Please, please alpha, more.~

            The Japanese man almost smirked, humming low around the thick cock in his mouth, knowing the vibrations only made Victor thrust deeper, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive skin on the underside of the length, over the prominent vein and up over his tip, the salty taste of precome making him growl softly. He was making his omega happy, his mate was getting satisfied from his touch, he was showing his husband that he still loved him.

            ~More, Vitya?~ he teased over their Bond. ~Do you mean…?~

            The sound of his husband screaming his name as he slid his right from Victor’s hip to his ass, his long fingers tracing his rim slowly before he slid inside, the first thick line of slick making his intrusion so easy, the heat inside his tight walls swallowing a finger quickly, followed by another. Yuuri growled hungrily as he pushed deeper, fingers deftly stroking and teasing his mate’s walls as his tongue swirled over the crown of his leaking cock, his mouth filling with precome as his fingers became coated with slick, the sounds of wet skin and Victor’s breathy moans shooting straight to his own cock.

            “Y-Yuuri…” the omega panted, his hips rocking furiously as he clung to the wall for dear life. Rocking back to fuck himself on his alpha’s fingers only to rock forward into his mouth. Pleasure on top of pleasure. It was making his head swim and his knees buckle. “Yuuri, p-please – please, I’m not going to…I’m going to – oh god, oh god, OH GOD!”

             ~That’s it, Vitya.~ the alpha growled as he added a third finger and hollowed his cheeks, his own cock aching in his tight trousers. ~Come for me. Scream for me. Let me take care of you, my love.~

            ~W-want you, alpha.~ Victor pleaded, biting his lip to stave off his fast-approaching crest as Yuuri brushed his fingertips against his prostate, the first white-hot sparks of pleasure shooting behind his eyes. ~P-p-please, alpha. Please, I need you inside me. Yuuri, oh god Yuuri, please!~

            Yuuri frowned a little, not relenting his methodical pace. His inner alpha roared at him to take his mate, to sink into his inviting heat and fill him with his seed over and over again. But he still couldn’t shake that niggle of worry, that instinct to protect their baby.

            ~Just let me take care of you, Koibito.~ he answered quickly, gently massaging Victor’s trembling thigh as he took his weight in his arms, his fingers teasing more slick from his panting mate, his cock twitching in his mouth; he was close, he knew from the heightened scent of sugary roses that filled his nose, the rapid clenching over his fingers, the throbbing pulse against his tongue. ~Just enjoy this, baby.~

            Victor’s hand ran from the back of his hair to his forehead, roughly pushing him off his cock with a wet ‘pop’. Yuuri leaned back, still on his knees, and looked up at his husband’s face, surprised to see him frown down at him. The omega ran a shaky hand through his hair, now damp and clinging to his forehead, pushing his fringe from his eyes.

            “To hell with that!” Victor hissed through a clenched jaw. “For God’s sake, Yuuri – please take me upstairs!”

            Yuuri swallowed thickly, still tasting his husband on his tongue. “I want to, Vitya – _god, I really want to!_ ” he whispered hoarsely, his throat feeling sensitive.

            Victor slowly lowered himself to kneel in front of Yuuri, large eyes sparkling with want. “You do?”

            “Of course I do!” Yuuri cupped his cheek in his hand, smiling softly when his mate melted into the touch. “Vitya, you do know that the only reason I haven’t is because I don’t want to do anything to hurt Baby, right? It’s not that I stopped fancying you.”

            Amethyst eyes shone wet and pink lips trembled. “I…I know. At first I thought it was an excuse - ”

            “An excuse?”

            Victor nodded with a sniffle. “For…not touching me. I mean, I’m not as attractive as I used to be - ”

            Yuuri took Victor’s chin in his hand. “Who told you that?” he demanded with a soft growl, the idea of someone insulting his beautiful mate making his inner alpha snarl.

            When Victor lowered his eyes, Yuuri’s heart dropped to his stomach.

            “I…I made you feel like that?”

            His heart broke when Victor didn’t say anything.

            “Vitya,” he whispered, releasing a comforting cloud of his vanilla scent, dampening the smell of sandalwood when the need to soothe his mate to precedence over his mating instincts, “I am so sorry. That wasn’t my intention at all, I swear.”

            “I know, love.” Victor purred thickly, his inner omega melting at the soft words and warm scent of his mate. “Stupid hormones. Putting stupid ideas in my head. But…you do still, you know?”

            Yuuri’s eyes flashed a darker shade of gold, his inner alpha displaying itself fiery and predatory. Victor’s pupils blew wide, amethyst almost swallowed by black, his inner omega reacting with primal need.

           ~Are you asking me if I still want you, Vitya?~ Yuuri’s voice was gravelly and rich in Victor’s mind as he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against the Russian’s scent gland, swaddling him with his warm vanilla. ~If I still want my omega’s perfect body? If I still need you wrapped around my cock, around my waist, around my shoulders?~

           Victor shivered, that knot behind his navel tightening again. ~P-please, alpha…please…~

           ~Vitya. My perfect, perfect Koibito…~

           Alabaster fingers dug into his arms as he sank his teeth into a shoulder, his hands reaching down to drag Victor into his lap, growling possessively at the heat coming from his mate’s hole, the tightness of his trousers pinching at his cock.

          ~Yuuri. Yuuri, oh Yuuri, please.~ Victor pleaded, grinding over the bulge, the friction not nearly enough for him.

          Yuuri drew himself up onto his knees, pulling Victor’s legs with him, the omega wrapping them around his waist. Both men moaned a little, the closeness of each other’s heat and thickness becoming intoxicating; it reminded Yuuri of when they’d first made love – the excitement mixed with primal desire and uncertainty. Had it really been that long since he’d last held Victor like this, for him to feel like this?

          Victor’s breath came in short, hiccupping pants as he hooked his ankles together over the small of Yuuri’s back. He locked his lips over his husband’s, pouring every drop of love and need into the kiss, drawing hungry sounds from the Japanese alpha. For the first time in a while – it felt like forever – he felt…good. Like his old self. Like he was Yuuri’s lover, not just his pregnant mate.

          With a huffed breath and a low moan, Yuuri lifted himself to his feet, the muscles in his biceps bunching and flexing under Victor’s wandering hands as he easily held the taller man against his chest. Victor purred excitedly as Yuuri began to climb the stairs, the alpha’s kisses growing deeper and more urgent with every step.

          “Alpha…” he whined his mate’s kiss-bruised lips, feeling muscles deep inside his gut clench and twist as he heard Yuuri kick their bedroom door open.

          “My omega,” Yuuri crooned, setting Victor down gently on the edge of the bed before standing over him, popping the buttons at the front of his trousers, smiling at the way Victor’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, his eyes fixed on the zipper that his fingers hovered over, “does my beautiful omega want this?”

          Victor purred loudly, watching transfixed as Yuuri slowly dragged the zipper down and shucked his trousers down to the floor. His eyes bulged when the alpha’s cock sprang from its entrapment, thick and leaking right in front of his face, practically begging for him to taste him on his tongue.

          “Yes!” he nodded, his voice squeaking with desperation, with need and want. “Y-yes, please Yuuri. God, please!” He scrambled backwards as Yuuri loomed over him, catching his mouth in a desperate, biting kiss, kneeling over him. Hands roamed over flushed chests, fingertips danced over stretched or taut stomachs, teased at swollen lengths and gripped at jutting hips.

          Yuuri slowly rolled onto his back, wrapping his arm around Victor’s waist to pull him with him, the omega slotting perfectly over his lap with a teasing roll of his hips, both of them gasping with pleasure as skin glided against skin at last. Victor reached down between them, his hand disappearing under his bump at the same time as Yuuri reached up, fingers almost locking together as they stroked each other, whispered chants of each other’s names filling the air along with the heightening scent of sugar-roses and sandalwood and the clawing heat that brought beads of sweat to their foreheads.

          “ _Fuck_ , Vitya!”

          “Oh my _god_ , alpha!”

          “I-I…I’ve missed this, baby.”

          “Oh me too, Yuuri. Me too!”

          Yuuri bucked his hips up into Victor’s hand, grinding his teeth as his insides filled with tendrils of fire and electricity. Victor rocked over his husband’s lap, slick slowly building between his cheeks, seeping down his thighs. He needed more. So, so much more. Pulling gently on Yuuri’s wrist, he shifted his weight carefully, positioning himself higher over Yuuri’s waist.

          “Are you sure, sweetheart?” Yuuri asked tentatively, even though every fibre of his being was screaming for his mate to sink down onto him, to cover his cock in heat and slick and clenching muscles until it felt like he would melt. His inner alpha may have wanted to mate, but Yuuri wanted to tend to his lover’s needs more.

          Victor said nothing, instead grinning wickedly as he jutted his hips out and arched his back, displaying himself so proudly for his alpha. He sucked his lower lip between perfect teeth as he felt Yuuri’s tip kiss his entrance and he lowered himself slowly, moaning lewdly as the alpha stretched his walls so deliciously. Yuuri balled his fists into the sheets and curled his toes, the tendons in his stretched neck prominent under his creamy skin as he arched his back, crying out his husband’s name in rapture as he felt himself being swallowed by heat. Glorious, delirious, overwhelming heat.

          “Yes!” Victor screamed as he took Yuuri in to the hilt, slowly, carefully, rolling his hips, sweat rolling down his temple. “Oh alpha, please, please – y-yes, yes, god I need this!”

          Yuuri’s eyes rolled at Victor’s chanting, the words alone enough to make him crazy with lust, his inner alpha hungry for more. More of his omega’s desperate words, more of the tantalising way he was grinding over him, pulling him deeper into that slicked heat, more of the tug at that knot behind his navel, the cold sweat that was building on his chest, the sight of his utterly beautiful mate’s blissed-out face above him.

          ~God, you’re so beautiful, Vitya!~ he whispered adoringly over their Bond, his lips muttering profanities in English, Russian and Japanese as he canted his hips up to match Victor’s pace, gripping his pale hips to hold him steady. ~So, so beautiful for me.~

          ~Really, alpha?~ Victor purred, amethyst eyes hooded and flashing down at him as leaned back a little, groaning as the shift made Yuuri drive himself deeper, so close to that one spot he was aching for him to reach. ~Am-am I still good for you?~

          Yuuri gripped Victor’s hips, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the lower curve of his bump, his eyes watching intensely as he rocked himself above him, watching his spine curve more to support their child as he set his pace, the soft line of his stomach bouncing slightly as he lowered himself onto his cock. He had never looked so beautiful before, his skin glowing and glistening with sweat, silver hair limp against his forehead, thighs trembling from the added weight and his thrusts inside him.

          ~Yes, my love.~ he whispered, chewing on his lip to stave off his high as his hips started to stutter. ~S-so good – oh god, Vitya! I-I’m close, so close.~

          Victor screamed in ecstasy as Yuuri pushed up harder, brushing up against that bundle of tight nerves, stars shooting behind his eyes and turning his mind to jelly. He pushed himself harder on to his mate’s length, his own cock throbbing and leaking precome.

         ~M-me too, Yuuri. Please, please alpha, fill me – n-need you, want you, alpha-aaahhh!~

         Yuuri wrapped his hand around Victor, pumping him faster towards his edge as he felt the omega start to clench around him, a clawing growl rushing past his lips as he grew closer, closer, closer-

         “VITYA!” he screamed, snapping his hips up sharply as he released into his mate, painting the omega’s walls white with his seed, his inner alpha snarling with the urge to mate, to claim, to breed.

         “YUURI!” Victor cried, arching his spine and rocking into Yuuri’s hand, his muscles clenching around his husband, milking him dry as the younger man pumped him through his own orgasm, thick white ribbons splashing over Yuuri’s fist and onto his stomach and chest, fireworks and static filling his nerves, his body unable to focus on anything other the glorious, intense pleasure that came from his alpha, that made his limbs go limp and his heart pound in his ears.

         The air buzzed with sex and sweat and mewling chants of names and profanities as they rocked each other through their orgasm, Yuuri stroking Victor until he whimpered with overstimulation, the omega clenching around the alpha until he felt himself grow limp, spent and sated. The scent of rose, vanilla, sugar and sandalwood was so thick, they could taste it on their tongues as they licked their panting lips, both of them gasping for air and trembling.

         Yuuri took Victor’s hands, gently helping rise off his softened cock with a slight tremor and shared moan, and onto his side, his husband curling against his chest with a satisfied hum. Victor’s arm flopped limply over his mate’s stomach, only for him to grimace at the sticky, sweaty skin there.

         Yuuri laughed, a wet, tired sound that bubbled from his chest. “Are you really surprised, Vitya?”

         “Was it always this…thick?” the Russian omega mused, his voice thick with sex, fingers tracing lazy patterns in the stickiness, making Yuuri squirm.

         Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, kissing Victor’s clammy forehead. “Guess it has been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry, love.”

         Victor looked up at Yuuri’s eyes, smiling as the gold faded back to chocolate; he really would never get enough of watching that transition. “No need to apologise, lyubov moya. You more than made up for it just then!”

         Yuuri chuckled. The sound didn’t reach his eyes. “Did I really make you feel like I didn’t want you anymore?”

         Victor rested his chin on Yuuri’s chest, blinking the haze out of his sapphire eyes. “I told you – that was my hormones talking. But,” he chewed the inside of his cheek for a second, “yes, a little bit. I know why we haven’t done it in a while - ” he said quickly when Yuuri rubbed his eyes with a groan, “your alpha instincts were telling you to protect our baby, and I love you for that.”

         Yuuri sighed, idly rubbing Victor’s arm. “But you wanted me to take care of your needs.”

         “Our needs! Yuuri, you can’t tell me that you’ve lost interest in sex just because I’m pregnant…have you?”

         “No!” Yuuri sat up, cradling Victor’s face in his hands, feeling his blood run cold. “No, of course I haven’t! Vitya, this morning – I really, really wanted to! But…I got scared.”

         “Scared?” Victor frowned. “Of what?”

         Yuuri took a deep breath. “Do you remember when you first came to my parents’ onsen? When I was too afraid to be alone in the same room as you?”

         Victor chuckled. “How could I forget?”

         “Well, the reason why is because my inner alpha wanted to bend you over the nearest object and fuck you. It didn’t matter what it was – a bed, a table, the hot springs. And that terrified me! I’d never felt like that for anyone before and I was scared that I was going to hurt you.”

         “You never told me that.” Victor said slowly, a thousand pieces of a puzzle suddenly slotting into place in his mind of their whole relationship; of the timid alpha that everyone teased of being meek and of having no sensuality, of the awkward, bumbling attempts at flirting and learning to show his Eros, of why it took so long for them to take their relationship to the next level.

         Yuuri blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was embarrassed. I mean, Takeshi, Phichit – even Yurio – tease me about being the most un-alpha alpha in the world, I didn’t want you to think less of me for being…sensitive.”

         Victor leaned up and planted a sweet kiss to his husband’s cheek. “Yuuri, that’s what I fell in love with you in the first place. You weren’t a typical alpha, thinking with his dick. You have such a big heart,” he placed his hand over the dark Bond Mark, smiling as it hummed warmly under his palm, “and I love how you always put me – now us – first. But, love…that doesn’t mean that _we’ve_ changed. I’m still your mate, you’re still my husband. And I still want to make love to you. In fact, I think my hormones make me want it even more than before.”

         Yuuri swallowed thickly. “R-really?!”

         Victor grinned wolfishly. “Maybe. Want to find out, alpha?”

         Yuuri released a breathy laugh and lunged forward, sealing his lips over Victor’s in a loud, wet kiss. The omega purred happily and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck, pulling him on top of him, both taking care not to squish the precious bump between them as they shared deep, tender kisses. The alpha felt an overwhelming wave of love for his mate. His beautiful, perfect mate. Who he got to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night. Who he desired more than anything else in the world. Who made him feel like the luckiest, sexiest man in the world.

         “You don’t give up, do you?”

         “On our love? Never!”

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self* Happy Valentine's Day, indeed! XD
> 
> Many, many thanks to my smut co-pilot and best friend, [IncandescentAntelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) for being my beta and giving me a kick up the pants for this chapter. Thank you for believing in me, babes. Love you <3 
> 
> Tell me what you think! Drop me a line, I'll reply to you all because I love you xx


End file.
